


I'm Right Next Door

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Lần đầu tiên nghe thấy âm thanh đó, Yuri Plisetsky còn tưởng là mình bị ảo giác”. Tội nghiệp Yurio, hàng xóm của cậu cứ liên tục mây mưa một cách ầm ĩ đến không thể ngờ với một tên chết dịch nào đó cùng tên với cậu.Dựa trên những gợi ý đáng yêu bởi echoandthefandoms trên Tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Right Next Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457853) by [i_like_my_eggs_benedict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict). 



> * Lời người dịch ( lảm nhảm thì đúng hơn ):
> 
> Hmmmm... Đây là fic thứ hai tớ dịch về cặp Victuuri... Có nhớ lần trước tớ có nói sẽ đăng một fic khá vui vào tháng 12 không? Thực ra thì, nó chính là cái này đây. Tớ đăng sớm vậy sở dĩ là do tớ đã có kế hoạch lớn hơn vào cuối tháng 11 và tháng sau. Có thể còn vài thím chưa biết, 29/11 là sinh nhật bạn Heo và 25/12 là sinh nhật Vic hói :v Tớ còn một fic nữa đã xin per nhưng chưa dịch, và tớ đang tự hỏi... :v
> 
> Mà nhắc luôn, sinh nhật Yuri là 1/3! Hay 3/1 gì đó, tớ không nhớ :v
> 
> Xàm lông tí về cái fic này, nó rất là vui, tớ ngồi đọc bản beta giữa đêm mà cười muốn sml :))) Nhưng mà nó cũng khó sml :((( Dài là một chuyện, lắm thông tục lại là chuyện khác :((( Nó giống kiểu thành ngữ mà người Việt mình hay dùng trong văn nói ấy, nhiều cái phải lên tận Urban Dictionary mò mà éo ra, hỏi loạn lên mới dịch được :((( Thế nên có thể sẽ có vài chỗ hơi dở người tí, mấy thím nếu thấy thì góp ý để tớ sửa nhé :(((
> 
> Thực ra định đăng từ chiều nhưng đang mắc vụ game nên phải để đến giờ... Có ai chơi Ngôi Sao Thời Trang cùng tớ không nhể? :v Mai có bản Nhật rồi đó :v
> 
> Btw, cách đây đúng 1 tuần tớ đã đưa Control lên sàn nè <3
> 
> Thôi, lảm nhảm vậy đủ rồi, tóm lại là:
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ CÓ SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ, NGHIÊM CẤM ĐEM ĐI NƠI KHÁC. NẾU MUỐN DẪN LINK NHỚ NÓI MỘT TIẾNG

 

Lần đầu tiên nghe thấy âm thanh đó, Yuri Plisetsky còn tưởng là mình bị ảo giác. Cậu chỉ mới chuyển đến căn hộ này vài tháng trước, và đây là lần đầu tiên cậu được sống một mình ở nơi rộng đến vậy. Trước đó cậu đã luôn bị săn đón bởi mấy tên bên các trường nội trú hay các khoá đào tạo. Tuy rất ghét phải nói ra điều này, nhưng có lẽ cậu thật sự đã quen với sự phiền toái ấy và bắt đầu thấy nhớ những gương mặt và giọng nói thân quen thường hay quây quanh cậu. Phải thừa nhận thôi, đặc biệt là khi nó có nghĩa rằng cậu sẽ phải nghe thấy những tiếng nói thì thầm ma quỷ gọi tên mình vào giữa đêm khuya.

 

“Yuri...” Cậu nghĩ mình đã nghe thấy cái gì đó lảng vảng khi đang ngồi chơi game vào một tối. Cậu khựng lại chỉ trong một giây rồi nhanh chóng kệ xác nó, tâm trí cậu còn đang cực kỳ bị phân tâm bởi cái thứ âm thanh nhỏ nhỏ, dở hơi và rè rè kiểu máy tính cũ từ cái DS è è bên tai.

 

“Yuri...” Cái tiếng đó lại xuất hiện, lần này to hơn một chút. Và ngân dài hơn. Yuri không thể lờ nó đi như cậu đã tưởng. Cậu tắt tiếng game và ngồi im một lúc chỉ để nghe ngóng. Cậu còn chẳng cần phải đợi lâu vì chỉ mười giây sau tên cậu lại vang lên. Nó đã bị bóp nghẹt và nghe có vẻ xa xăm, nhưng lại rõ mồn một trong căn hộ im ắng của cậu.

 

Yuri đứng dậy và bắt đầu đi loanh quanh trong phòng khách. “Cái khỉ...?” Cậu lầm bầm với chính mình, cáu kỉnh vì phải dừng game chỉ để chắc rằng mình không phát điên lên đơn giản chỉ vì bị cô lập. Cậu ngồi xổm bên cạnh cái ti vi, rồi đến máy tính, và tất cả những thứ đồ điện tử khác mà cậu đã treo lên tường, chỉ để đảm bảo là không thứ gì còn đang bật.

 

Không. Tắt hết rồi. Hình bóng phản chiếu trên màn hình đen kịt của chúng nhìn chằm chằm lại cậu, chế giễu cậu bởi cậu lúc này trông như một thằng ngố. Cậu bực tức thở hắt một hơi, chuẩn bị trở về với cái ghế thoải mái và tiếp tục vụ game đang bỏ dở. Nhưng rồi cậu lại nghe thấy nó. Rõ ràng hơn. Gấp gáp hơn. Và đến từ bên kia căn phòng, khá gần với nơi cậu đang ngồi.

 

 “Okay.” Yuri nói với hàm răng đang nghiến chặt. “Cái quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?” Không có cái gì ở đó có thể phát ra tiếng động được, trừ khi...

 

Cậu hướng ánh nhìn sang bên phải và dừng lại ở cửa trước của căn hộ. Cậu bước phầm phập đến và mở phăng nó ra, sẵn sàng chửi xối xả vào bất kì thằng khốn nào đang đứng bên kia cửa. Nhưng khi nó được mở, chẳng có ai ở đó hết. Và điều đó thậm chí còn khiến Yuri tức giận hơn.

 

“NÀY!” Cậu hét vào cái hành lang trống trơn, “Gã quái nào đang định làm trò đấy hả, không vui gì đâu nhá! Im mẹ mồm vào đi!” Và rồi cậu đóng sập cửa lại, rất thoả mãn khi nghĩ rằng trò này đã kết thúc.

 

Cậu ngồi lại xuống ghế, kéo cái chăn in hình con báo phủ lên người, và tiếp tục chơi game. Cậu chỉ có khoảng 2 phút để tiếp tục được sống trong bình yên và tĩnh lặng.

 

“Oh, Yuri!”

 

Yuri đóng băng tại chỗ.

 

Lại là nó. Lần này nghe thật vô cùng. Và không chỉ là tên cậu đâu, nó còn là một tiếng rên đầy nhục dục. Không lâu sau là một tiếng kêu rõ mồn một nghe có vẻ không có gì gọi là thoải mái.

 

Giờ cái tiếng đó lớn đến nỗi Yuri biết chính xác nó phát ra từ đâu. Nó đến từ cái căn hộ nằm ngay bên cạnh cậu, với một bức tường mỏng dính ngăn cách giữa cậu với bất cứ thứ gì bệnh hoạn đang xảy ra ở đó. VÀ cậu cơ bản đã phóng như bay ngay sang bên kia phòng khi mà cậu rốt cục cũng nắm được một chút cái tình hình hiện tại.

 

Thế quái nào mà lại có người rên lên tên cậu lớn đến mức khiến cậu nghe rõ mồn một qua cả bức tường như vậy? Họ không thể nghĩ đến cậu được, cậu thậm chí còn chưa gặp hàng xóm bao giờ, mới chỉ nghe về họ trước đó. Theo như cậu đã được biết từ trước đến nay, không có một ai sống trong đó cả ( căn hộ này quá đắt với hầu hết mọi người và có kha khá phòng trống được dành để những người mua tiềm năng có thể xem qua ).

 

Vậy là có một thằng dở hơi nào đang thủ dâm trong đó? Chắc chắn này là một giọng nam rồi. Hay là có ai đó cũng tên Yuri mà anh ta đang nện nãy giờ? Trùng hợp đến mức điên rồ, đến nỗi dường như không thể xảy ra. Yuri nhẹ nhàng tiến đến gần hơn để xem xem có giọng của ai khác không.

 

Cậu có thể nghe thấy những tiếng thở nặng nề, nhưng là của một hay hai người thì cậu không biết. Cậu trở nên căng thẳng khi nghe những tiếng thở dốc, những tiếng rên, và cái tên “Yuri” được lặp đi lặp lại mỗi lần bức tường phía sau lưng ghế rung lên bần bật. Nó đột ngột đến mức khiến Yuri suýt chút nữa đã nhảy dựng lên, hồn vía bay tán loạn.

 

Giờ Yuri vẫn còn rất trẻ, và cậu không có bất cứ thứ gì mà một người bình thường hay gọi là động chạm đến tình dục – quá lãng phí thời gian, chẳng thà đem đi tập luyện còn hơn. Cậu rất thiếu kinh nghiệm về chuyện này, phải, nhưng không hề ngốc, và cậu thừa biết điều gì đang xảy ra ở phía bên kia bức tường.

 

Chẳng có cái loại hình thủ dâm nào có thể tạo ra lắm tiếng động thế được, vậy nên gã kia chắc hẳn phải có bạn đồng hành. Mặc dù thực tế là cậu vẫn chưa nghe thấy người kia – cái người mà cậu phải ngậm đắng nuốt cay để chịu xài chung một cái tên như vậy.

 

Vì Chúa, bọn họ thậm chí còn không định vào phòng ngủ để ‘thực hành’ sao? Tất cả các căn hộ đều được bố trí giống nhau, vậy nên Yuri thừa biết hai cái con người này đang nện nhau điên cuồng trong cái phòng khách chết cmn tiệt. Họ càng lúc càng to tiếng, và Yuri thì không biết rốt cuộc mình nên làm gì. Cậu là một chàng trai có thể nói khá là bình tĩnh trong rất nhiều trường hợp, nhưng đập bồm bộp vào tường và để cho hàng xóm biết rằng bạn đang nghe tất tần tật những gì họ phát ra trong lúc hăng say làm tình thật sự có hơi quá cho cậu. Cậu quyết định sẽ chọn con đường gây hấn thụ động, mở rock rầm rầm và EDM to nhất có thể từ cái loa vòm và coi như đó là một cách để gửi thông điệp.

 

Gần nửa đêm, hai trong số những người hàng xóm khác và cả chủ nhà đến để yêu cầu cậu vặn nhỏ nhạc đi. Yuri đã vô cùng tức giận và sửng sốt vì bị ăn mắng trong khi một cha nội cùng khu đứng cách đó 3 feet lại không bị sao dù gã rõ ràng là đang bang ai đó đến nổi khó có thể đi lại một cách bình thường cho tới tận tuần sau. Hàng xóm của cậu đảo mắt và nhắc đi nhắc lại là cậu cần phải giữ âm lương ở mức vừa phải. Yuri đành miễn cưỡng hét vào cái hộp sọ dày uỵch của họ rằng họ chẳng biết cái quái gì đang xảy ra ở bên kia hết. Căn hộ của cậu là căn áp chót của dãy tầng lầu, và không ai khác có thể nghe thấy cái âm thanh kinh khủng mà cậu đang phải chịu đựng cả.

 

Khi chờ cho hai cái người kia xong xuôi, Yuri đã loanh quanh trong căn hộ nhiều đến mức quãng đường mà cậu đi nó phải dài bằng cả cái đường chạy marathon. Chắc chắn họ đã kết thúc sớm. Hay là lại mần nhau ở chỗ khác?

 

Mọi thứ dừng lại sau khoảng một tiếng, lúc đó cũng đã gần 1 giờ sáng. Yuri đã tập luyện suốt 5 tiếng đồng hồ. Cậu cũng không thể hoàn thành vụ game trong tối đó.

 

Ngày hôm sau, Yuri trở về từ buổi tập lúc 5 giờ. Cả sức lực lẫn tinh thần của cậu đều đã bị vắt kiệt, mặc dù rất muốn xem TV hay nghe nhạc một lát nhưng cậu chỉ đành làm cho mình một bữa tối qua loa, đi tắm rồi đổ gục xuống giường khi mới 6 giờ.

 

Cậu tỉnh ngủ vào lúc 10 giờ khi cái tên của cậu lại rền rĩ vang lên. Cậu đã nghĩ, chỉ một lúc thôi, là mình đang mơ. Nhưng những tiếng thở dốc kéo theo đã nhanh chóng lôi cậu về thực tại. Mắt cậu bừng mở và cậu bất ngờ ngồi thẳng dậy, như thể vừa mới thoát khỏi một cơn ác mộng, ngoại trừ việc ác mộng có khi còn tuyệt hơn cả thực tại.

 

“Bọn này nghiêm cmn túc đấy à?” Yuri càu nhàu, giọng lè nhè ngái ngủ. Đến cả cái giường của nhà hàng xóm cũng được đặt đối diện ở bên kia tường sao? Cậu lấy gối bịt tai lại, vùi sấp người xuống mặt nệm. Cách này thực sự không được hiệu quả như trong phim, và Yuri vẫn có thể nghe thấy cái người trùng tên với cậu kia đang được tôn sùng như thánh bởi những chuyển động của anh ta khi ở trên giường, và nó rõ như ban ngày vậy.

 

“Đúng – đúng vậy Yuri, như vậy đấy... ôi Chúa ơi...”

 

Ngay lúc này đây Yuri ghét cuộc sống của mình kinh khủng. Cậu đã quá mệt mỏi rồi. Cả người thật là ê ẩm. Cậu ôm nhiều chăn với gối nhất có thể, lôi chúng ra phòng khách và quẳng lên ghế. Cái này cũng có mặt lợi, là cậu không còn phải nghe tên mình vang lên như tên của một porn star nữa; nhưng mặt hại là Yuri không thể ngủ ở đâu khác ngoài cái giường. Cậu lăn lộn, cậu trở mình, quá khốn khổ và tuyệt vọng để có thể chợp mắt. Cậu thực sự đã cân nhắc đến chuyện trở lại phòng ngủ và cứ thế mặc kệ mấy vụ dâm dục ở nhà bên. Nhưng sự liều lĩnh chỉ tồn tại cho đến khi cách cửa phòng có hai bước chân, và những ký ức kinh hoàng về việc cái âm thanh kia nó đáng sợ đến mức nào đã nhanh chóng khiến Yuri thay đổi ý định.

 

Yuri nghe nhạc, chơi game, và thậm chí còn thử đọc cả một cuốn sách, nhưng chúng chẳng tài nào giúp cậu ngủ được. Cậu chắc mẩn còn phải bị đè nén đến hai tiếng đồng hồ ngủ không yên nữa trước khi phải dậy ăn sáng và chuẩn bị luyện tập.

 

Cậu đã vô cùng khổ sở trong cả buổi tập hôm đó. Cậu gắt gỏng hơn bình thường, thần kinh dễ đứt hơn, ngôn từ thì sặc mùi xúc phạm. Hầu hết mọi người đều có cảm giác tốt nhất không nên ý kiến gì cả, nhưng cậu vẫn bị Yakov và Mila quở trách – với cách thức hoàn toàn khác biệt.

 

“Yuri! Tỉnh lại đi xem nào! Thái độ và những kĩ năng đơn thuần sẽ chỉ giúp được cậu tiến xa hơn trong một cuộc thi mà thôi! Đừng có ngẩn ngơ trong lúc luyện tập như thế!” Yuri đã phải nghe giảng đi giảng lại nhiều lần như vậy trước đây, nhưng lần này nó lại khiến cậu xuống tinh thần nhanh chưa từng thấy.

 

“Thức trắng hả?” Mila nháy mắt gợi ý khi cô trượt đến chỗ cậu trong giờ nghỉ.

 

“Phải.” Yuri đáp lại. Cậu thấy mắt Mila đang mở to vì sốc. Cậu thở dài rồi vẫy vẫy cô. “Không phải vậy đâu. Đó là một đêm dài cho hàng xóm của tôi, và mặc định là cho tôi luôn. Dành gần cả đêm ngoài sofa.”

 

Mila nhăn mặt ra vẻ thông cảm. “Wow. Thức cả đêm vì một lý do chẳng có tí chính đáng nào. Nhưng chí ít nghe cũng hay ho ha?”

 

“Cái mẹ gì vậy!?” Yuri nhìn chằm chằm vào cô như thể cô có hai cái đầu.

 

“Ý tôi là, họ đang tận hưởng quãng thời gian bên nhau nên tôi tôn trọng họ. Ít nhất thì họ cũng đang rất thỏa mãn mà, phải vậy không?”

 

“Đầu chị rốt cuộc bị hỏng chỗ nào vậy hả?” Yuri lắc đầu kinh ngạc.

 

“Này nhóc, cứ thế mà sống thôi, thử làm quen đi. Ghi âm lại cho tôi khi có cơ hội, nhé?” Rồi cô trượt đi với cái nháy mắt tinh nghịch, cả thân hình bốc lên khí tức của một tên khốn điển hình.

 

Yuri thừa biết cô chỉ đang trêu chọc cậu, Mila lúc nào cũng muốn xem mình có thể chọc tức ai đó được bao lâu, và Yuri luôn là mục tiêu tuyệt vời bởi giới hạn chịu đựng của cậu khá xa vời. Nhưng ngày hôm sau – NGÀY NGHỈ của cậu – Yuri đã thực sự định ghi âm lại mấy tiếng ồn bên nhà hàng xóm, để có ai đó cùng “được” nghe chúng và phải thông cảm với tình huống xui xẻo mà cậu đang mắc phải. Để nói với cậu rằng cậu không điên. Bởi vì Chúa, cậu thấy mình như thật sự bị điên vậy. Ý là sức lực hai người này cũng quá sức trâu bò đi.

 

Và với thời điểm hiện tại, Yuri đã có thể kết luận lúc nào cũng là hai người đó. Mấy cái giọng nói kia chưa bao giờ suy xuyển, và cái tên của một trong số họ cũng vậy. Tên của cậu. Cái tên. Chết tiệt. Của cậu.

 

“Yuri! Oh, oh, oh! Ah, Yuri. Tuyệt quá, tuyệt quá Yuri...”

 

Mà vẫn không hề thấy tiếng của người thứ hai.

 

Hai người bọn họ hẳn đã nện nhau như thú suốt 24/7 bởi vì hiếm có ngày nào mà Yuri thức dậy hay đi ngủ mà không có âm thanh của họ làm khúc hát ru. Rất khó con mẹ nó chịu. Cậu đã cố phàn nàn với người chủ nhà, nhưng cậu lại quá nóng nảy nên bị coi như một đứa con nít với lời nói chẳng đáng để bận tâm. Và chẳng có ai ở cùng tầng chịu giúp cậu cả. Vì chuyện này mà cậu mất xừ nó trí rồi. Và mất luôn cả ngủ nữa.

 

Yuri phải thừa nhận rằng cậu đã thất bại sau gần một tháng cố gắng thoát khỏi cái địa ngục này. Không có căn hộ nào vừa tốt vừa đầy đủ tiện nghi lại gần sân trượt để mà chuyển đi ( Yakov không muốn cậu sống xa quá mười phút đi đường để cậu không có cớ gì bao biện cho việc mình đến trễ ). Và hiển nhiên là chuyển đến căn hộ khác trong khu là điều bất khả cho đến khi thời hạn thuê nhà của cậu kết thúc. Yuri đành bỏ cuộc và chấp nhận cái số phận của một gã tọc mạch dị hợm đêm nào cũng nghe ngóng thằng cha nào đó rên rỉ tên mình với một người khác.

 

Một ngày nọ, tầm một tuần sau khi Yuri quyết định từ bỏ cuộc sống tĩnh lặng và bình yên của mình, cậu về nhà và bắt gặp vài người đàn ông đang bê những chiếc thùng đứng ngoài cửa nhà hàng xóm. Một cảm giác từa tựa hy vọng râm ran khắp cột sống của cậu, và gần như là thích thú. Nhưng rồi mọi cảm xúc đều nhanh chóng bay biến khi Yuri nhận ra chỗ thùng mà bọn họ mang đang được chuyển vào căn hộ thay vì ra ngoài. Một trong số họ vô tình đánh rơi một cái, và thế là chỗ đồ lót nam bên trong ào ra. Cậu bắt đầu chắp vá mấy chuyện này lại và rồi cậu nhận ra, ôi không, hàng xóm của cậu không hề chuyển đi. Bạn trai anh ta đang chuyển vào ở. Vĩnh viễn luôn.

 

Yuri chạy ào vào nhà mình, khoá cửa lại, rồi túm lấy cái gối gần nhất và hét toáng vào nó. Thật điên con mẹ nó rồ! Chưa chính thức sống chung mà đã phang nhau lắm vậy sao!? Cuộc sống của Yuri từ giờ sẽ tràn cmn ngập những màn trình diễn lố lắng cho xem. Cậu nghĩ rằng trước đó đã tồi tệ rồi sao? Ha. Giờ thì hàng xóm mới của cậu sẽ quần nhau khắp sáng trưa chiều tối luôn. Cậu sẽ chết trong cảnh này mất, Yuri chắc chắc như vậy.

 

Sau một lúc, Yuri cố trấn an bản thân lại. Vẫn có cái lợi sau toàn bộ chuyện này - cậu có thể học cách kiểm soát cơn giận của mình. Sự thất bại thực sự đã giúp Yuri làm chủ được cảm xúc nhanh hơn rất nhiều so với những lúc cậu phải liên tục gắng gượng đối phó với chúng. Có thể điều đó có nghĩa họ sẽ phang nhau ít hơn, Yuri nghĩ. Có thể họ làm chuyện đó nhiều đến vậy là bởi vì họ không được ở bên nhau thường xuyên. Có thể giờ đây thời gian đã không còn là vấn đề, và họ sẽ giãn mấy vụ thông dâm này ra một chút.

 

Moá, Yuri thật sự đã nhầm.

 

Đêm đó, Yuri đã được trải nghiệm cuộc làm tình dài nhất, ầm ĩ nhất, gợi cảm nhất trong lịch sử loài người, và cậu không thể làm gì để thoát khỏi nó. Thường thì cậu hay chạy ra phòng khách khi họ đang trên giường, hoặc ngược lại. Nhưng không. Đêm nay chạy đâu cũng nghe thấy.

 

“QUÁ TUYỆT YURI! Chúa ơi, Chúa ơi, đó... chỗ đó... aah... ooh...”

 

“Em thật tuyệt vời Yuri. Chúa ơi, vô cùng xinh đẹp. Thật chặt, thật tuyệt...”

 

“Như vậy đấy, Yuuri... Em có thích vậy không? Yeah, yeah... mẹ nó! ...AH!”

 

Cậu đang đeo tai nghe với nhạc nhẽo ầm ầm bên tai, nhưng những chấn động của bức tường nó kinh khủng đến mức cậu không thể giả vờ nổi dù chỉ một giây thôi rằng những việc đang xảy ra kia thực chất không hề tồn tại.

 

Thế rồi tầm 2 giờ sáng, Yuri chợt nhận ra một hiện thực khủng khiếp là cậu có thể biết được ai trong số họ là người nằm trên dựa vào tiếng rên. Vậy thôi, cậu bó tay rồi. Cậu chụp lấy điện thoại, tai nghe, áo khoác và tiến thẳng ra cửa.

 

Cậu gọi cho Mila và đứng bên lề đường để chờ cô đến đón.

 

Cậu đã trải qua vài đêm tiếp theo trên ghế nhà cô, và dần dà cũng quen với cái cảm giác đó. Dù sao đi nữa thì đây cũng là giấc ngủ tuyệt nhất mà cậu có được trong suốt một tháng. Cậu quay về căn hộ vào giữa ngày để lấy thêm ít quần áo, dụng cụ tập luyện, và vài thứ thiết yếu khác, nhưng chưa sẵn sàng để hoàn toàn trở lại khi cậu vẫn không biết thứ gì đang chờ đợi mình vào ban đêm.

 

Mila dễ chịu hơn nhiều so với những gì cậu dự đoán, cũng kiềm hãm mấy lời trêu chọc ở mức tối thiểu. Mùa giải đang đến rất gần, và hai người họ có nhiều thứ để làm hơn là chọc tức lẫn nhau. Đó có thể là lí do tại sao cô lại dễ tính đến vậy – cô thừa biết khoảng thời gian này trong năm căng thẳng đến mức nào và một giấc ngủ ngon quan trọng ra sao. Cô chưa thấy Yuri bị điều gì khác làm phiền muộn đến vậy bao giờ, cho nên cô hiểu chuyện này chẳng có gì đáng cười cả.

 

Thứ Sáu tiếp theo, sau khi Yuri đã tạm rời căn hộ, Mila đánh thức cậu dậy sớm bởi mấy thứ lao xao trong nhà bếp. Yuri biết cô không thể nấu một thứ gì cho ra hồn nếu nó không được đóng gói sẵn, vậy nên cậu hơi gà gật và bối rối.

 

“Chị đang làm cái quái gì vậy? Chúng ta đâu phải đi tập trong hai giờ tới.” Yuri ngáp dài.

 

“Ừ thì, có lẽ chúng ta nên bắt đầu sớm hơn.” Cô nhanh chóng đáp lại, cẩu thả cắt hoa quả trên bàn bếp. “Cậu biết đấy, khởi động cơ thể rồi chuẩn bị đi thôi!”

 

Yuri câm nín nhìn cô. “Chị nghiêm túc đấy à? Có khi nào chị chịu dậy sớm hơn đến một giây để tập luyện vậy?”

 

Mila thở dài theo cách rất kịch, dừng việc gọt hoa quả lại và quay người đối diện với Yuri đang trên ghế. “Phải, cậu nói đúng, nhưng tôi vừa mới nhận được tin nhắn từ Georgi là Victor Nikiforov sẽ đến đây hôm nay! Vì vậy, kiện tôi đi nếu như tôi muốn đến sớm và trông thật ấn tượng với chai nước detox hoa quả tự làm trên tay.”

 

Yuri chui tọt trở lại vào trong chăn. “Oh, thật sao? Vậy thôi sao? Chỉ đơn giản là vì vận động viên trượt băng vẫn còn độc thân nổi tiếng nhất thế giới mà các chị các bà mới nhìn thôi đã bủn rủn tay chân sẽ đến tập thôi sao? Cũng có gì ngạc nhiên, anh ta từng tập với Yakov rồi.”

 

Cậu cảm thấy Mila chợt nhảy phốc lên chân cậu rồi ngồi xuống, đau muốn chết. Cậu kêu toáng lên, bật người dậy, nhìn chòng chọc vào cô. “Phải,” Cô nói. “Nhưng không phải chỉ mỗi anh ta đến đây! Cậu còn nhớ anh ta đã ngưng tập luyện với Yakov để huấn luyện riêng cho ‘con cưng’ của mình chứ? Well, cậu ta sẽ có màn debut trên sân trượt của chúng ta hôm nay.”

 

“Ghê nhỉ!” Yuri đáp trả. “Diễn viên đóng thế công khai thôi. Ai ai cũng chú ý đến Victor hết, và bất cứ điều gì bí ẩn anh ta mang ra khỏi bóng tối đều sẽ được cánh truyền thông bất chấp xun xoe bợ đỡ.”

 

Mila chỉ biết thở dài lần nữa, nhìn cậu đầy thất vọng. “Cứ việc nói thế nếu cậu muốn, Ngài Cau Có ạ. Nhưng có một vài nguồn tin cho rằng ‘điều bí ẩn’ này của Victor thực sự làm nên chuyện đấy. Victor 2.0. Yakov thậm chí còn nói vậy mà.”

 

“Yakov sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận đâu.”

 

“Yeah, ừ thì, không ít thì nhiều ông ấy cũng đã nói vậy.”

 

Yuri rền rĩ, rồi lại ngủ tiếp khoảng một tiếng nữa.

 

Ở sân trượt lúc này ấm hơn mọi khi. Cậu đã tự hỏi tại sao cho đến khi nhận ra rằng số người đang ở đây phải gấp đôi so với bình thường. Những vận động viên thậm chí còn không có kế hoạch tập luyện hôm nay bỗng ở đâu đứng ngập phòng. Vậy nhưng sân băng thì lại trống rỗng, và tất cả sự chú ý đều đang đổ dồn về phía người đứng chính giữa nó. Yuri từ phòng trong thay đồ ráng lắm mới chen lên được phía trước, và ngay khi cậu vừa đến được sàn băng, nhạc bắt đầu nổi lên trên dàn loa, khơi lên những vũ điệu mạnh mẽ và quyến rũ từ thân ảnh nơi trung tâm.

 

Yuri chưa bao giờ để ý nhiều đến bản nhạc nền cho mỗi bài diễn, thay vào đó cậu thường chú tâm đến các động tác hơn. Đó là điều Yakov đã nhắc cậu phải cải thiện trong quá trình luyện tập. Nhưng khi xem người này trượt, Yuri cảm thấy dường như cậu đã hiểu ra ý của Yakov là gì khi ông liên tục càm ràm những thứ vớ vẩn về mấy vụ cảm nhạc. Cơ thể của vận động viên này đang hoà nhịp cùng giai điệu, truyền tải nhiều như những gì anh ta đã cảm nhận. Không khí xung quanh như có thể chạm thấy, và Yuri biết chắc đây chính là thú cưng trong dự án của Victor Nikiforov.

 

Màn trình diễn gợi cảm đến kinh ngạc. Khi Yuri lần đầu để mắt tới vận động viên lúc nãy còn đang bất động này, cậu không hề nghĩ rằng anh ta sẽ chuyển động như vậy - với cơ thể uyển chuyển và sự quyến rũ đậm chất riêng. Anh ta trông thật nhỏ bé và nhút nhát, nhưng có vẻ sự tiếp xúc thái quá với tình dục gần đây của Yuri đã khiến cậu nhạy cảm hơn rất nhiều với bất cứ thứ gì thuộc phạm trù tình dục.

 

Yuri, lần đầu tiên trong đời, cảm thấy ghen tị với một vận động viên trượt băng khác. Đâu đó trong cậu biết rằng rồi cậu sẽ gặp một người vô cùng tài năng thừa sức thách thức trình độ của cậu, và cậu đã nghĩ bản tính cạnh tranh của mình sẽ được đẩy lên dữ dội, nhưng thay vì thế, cậu lại cảm thấy sự ghen tức ấu trĩ và nỗi bất an tự ti đang nhen nhóm trong chính bản thân mình. Cậu đã quá mệt mỏi. Cậu rời mắt khỏi màn trình diễn để nghỉ ngơi một chút.

 

Nhạc đã vãn, và mọi người xung quanh bùng nổ với những tràng pháo tay dài đến mức khó chịu. Yuri cúi đầu xuống, kiếm việc gì đó để làm bằng cách tháo chắn lưỡi giày ra.

 

“Yuri!”

 

Âm thanh khi cái tên ấy vang lên xẹt qua cậu như một tia chớp, khiến cậu đóng đá tại chỗ.

 

Không.

 

Không, làm ơn. Không thể thế được.

 

Giọng nói đó. Cất tiếng gọi cái tên đó. Nó là đang bám lấy cậu sao? Không thể nào. Sao lại không để cậu được sống trong yên bình chứ? Sống cái cuộc sống mà không bị hấp diêm tinh thần bởi cái giọng nóng bỏng dâm đãng suốt ngày rên rỉ tên cậu ấy!

 

“Làm tốt lắm Yuri! Màn trình diễn tốt nhất của em hiện tại đấy!”

 

Không, đợi đã. Này là thật. Y hệt như đêm đầu cậu nghe nó vậy, rất rất thật.

 

Yuri chậm rãi ngẩng lên, hướng mắt về phía sàn băng. Victor Nikiforov không thèm mang giày trượt mà đã chạy vụt trên sân băng như một thằng ngố để đến bên “đệ tử ruột” của mình - người mà giờ đang được âu yếm vuốt ve như một con cún ngu xuẩn, trong khi chàng trai tóc đen đó mặt đỏ bừng bừng chả khác gì một trinh cmn nữ.

 

Mà Yuri thừa biết là anh ta rõ ràng không phải vậy.

 

Yakov hào hứng tuyên bố qua loa: “Xin được chúc mừng Victor Nikiforov và màn trình diễn tuyệt đẹp được thực hiện bởi học sinh đầu tiên của anh, Yuri Katsuki!”

 

Đám đông nổ một tràng pháo tay thật giòn giã, nhưng Yuri lại dán chặt mắt vào cặp đôi đang đứng ở chính giữa mặt băng. Mắt cậu đang hằn lên tia máu.

 

“HAI NGƯỜI KIA!” Cậu gào lên. Cả sân trượt bất chợt im lặng, tất thảy mọi người đều nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. Kể cả Victor và Yuri kia. Mắt họ mở to khi họ thấy cậu nhảy qua bức tường chắn và tiến đến chỗ cả hai.

 

Victor lên tiếng khi cậu trượt tới, một tay ôm lấy bạn trai mình - người đang trông như sắp bị truỵ tim đến nơi. “Ah, cậu chắc hẳn là Yuri của nước Nga! Đây là Yuri Katsuki, đến từ Nhật–”

 

“CẢ HAI NGƯỜI đã khiến tôi mất ngủ suốt MỘT THÁNG!” Yuri hét vào mặt họ. Cậu đã để ý rằng mọi người ai cũng có thể thấy hay nghe được cậu, nhưng cậu không thèm quan tâm.

 

“Uh...” Victor nói.

 

“Các người có biết luyện tập từ ngày này qua ngày khác mà chỉ được ngủ có bốn tiếng một đêm nó khổ đến mức nào không!?”

 

Tay Victor dịch dần xuống lưng Yuri, và nó làm Yuri điên máu. “Rất xin lỗi nhưng tôi không hiểu cậu đang–”

 

“Tôi là hàng xóm của anh và tôi có thể nghe thấy anh đang nện nhau với ai đó trùng tên với tôi!”

 

Cái nhìn trên mặt họ sẽ là thứ Yuri nhớ kỹ suốt phần đời còn lại. Bản mặt của Victor như bị mắc kẹt trong nụ cười chết trôi vô cảm vẫn hay được ưu ái dành cho bọn báo chí, còn Yuri kia thì lại tái nhợt, đến mức Yuri chắc mẩn anh ta có thể quỳ sụp xuống mặt băng chỉ trong một khắc. Cậu khá chắc rằng thứ duy nhất có thể ngăn điều đó lại chính là bàn tay Victor đặt ngang thắt lưng anh ta.

 

Khắp khán phòng dặt một sự im ắng. Mọi đôi mắt và tai đều đang nín thở chờ đợi để xem xem lời đáp trả tiếp theo sẽ là gì.

 

Victor mất một lúc để có thể ‘rã đông’, và cái tên lươn lẹo dẻo miệng đó chỉ nói: “Oh? Cậu ở căn nào nhỉ?”

 

Giọt nước tràn ly và thế Yuri văng ra tất cả những từ ngữ rủa xả tệ hại nhất mà cậu biết được từ trước đến nay. “7C! 7C! Tôi ở 7C còn các người ở 7D và Đêm. Nào. Cũng. Thế. tôi luôn phải nghe hai người chịch choẹt các thứ! Nếu các người chừa ra một nửa nỗ lực và năng lượng dùng để bang nhau cho trượt băng thì có khi các người đã giành đến năm cái huy chương vàng rồi! Và Chúa ơi Victor, im mẹ nó miệng anh lại khi đang nện đi! Cả cái thế giới chết con mẹ nó tiệt này đếch cần biết hàng của Yuri nó to đến mức nào đâu!”

 

Ngay cái lúc này đây, Yuri đã được nghe thấy tiếng rên ai oán nhất, thảm hại nhất thoát ra từ miệng Yuri kia.  


“Và ANH!” Yuri quay ngoắt về phía anh ta như một con bò đực đang hăng máu, khiến Yuri kia ré lên vì sợ hãi. “Lôi cả cặp MÔNG bé cmn bỏng của anh ra mà cá đi, bởi tôi sẽ đánh bại anh ở Grand Prix Final sắp tới sau cái đống chết tiệt mà anh đáp vào mặt tôi! Tôi mong anh cứ tiếp tục tận hưởng cái tuần trăng mật đó đi, bởi tôi đã chính thức trở thành đối thủ tồi tệ nhất của anh rồi đấy. Và tiện thể, tôi cũng ở ngay cạnh nhà anh luôn!”

 

Mắng cho hả dạ rồi, Yuri trượt đi, giận dữ lao vào phòng thay đồ để hạ hoả, bỏ lại cả một sân trượt đầy người đang im lặng vì choáng váng ở phía sau.

 

Victor quay sang Yuri, tay nắm lấy hông cậu, công khai không giấu diếm. “Well, đây đâu hẳn là cách chúng ta định come out nhỉ, đúng không Yuri?”

 

Yuri sau đó đã được Mila thuyết phục, bằng một cách nào đó, trở về căn hộ của cậu. Mọi chuyện từ giờ sẽ khác chăng? Khi về đến nhà, cậu thấy một giỏ quà lố bịch to chà bá đặt trước cửa, bao gồm hoa quả, đồ ngọt, chocolate, hổ và sư tử nhồi bông, dép đi trong nhà in hình báo, nước thơm, hoa, và cuối cùng - một cặp tai nghe cách âm đẹp tuyệt trần.

 

 

 

\- End -

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Lời tác giả:
> 
> Xin chào mấy thím!!! Mấy thím thích nó không??? Đây mới chỉ là fic thứ hai của tôi và nó nhẹ đô hơn nhiều so với fic đầu nên tôi vẫn đang tiếp tục cố gắng.
> 
> Ngoài ra, tôi đã viết tên của "Yuuri" thành "Yuri" để tăng tính hài hước vì hai người họ trùng tên nhau. 
> 
> Và tôi cũng xin lỗi luôn vì ngôn ngữ hơi thô bỉ. Xin lỗi nếu mấy thím không thích chúng, tôi chỉ cố gắng viết nó dưới góc nhìn của Yuri và tôi thích cái ý tưởng khiến cậu ấy trở thành một tên nhóc trẻ trâu hay văng tục :v Nó khá giống tôi cách đây vài năm ( và giờ vẫn vậy :v ).
> 
> *Lời người dịch:
> 
> Hmmm... Tớ vẫn chưa đọc fic đầu của au... Nặng đô đến vậy à...?
> 
> À mà cho xin tí kudos với comment làm động lực nha <3


End file.
